


You Are Always Calling Me Senor

by LaceyS



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyS/pseuds/LaceyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona, köprüde Senor'u bulamadığında Görevli ofisine bakmasını söyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Always Calling Me Senor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



> Twenty Two'nun Chapter 111: Who Are The Royal Kids devamı bir zamandır. Bundan sonraki büyük olayları içermez.

Köprüde James'i arayan Mona bulamayarak başladığı yere döndüğünde kendisine doğru gelen Görevliyi görür, Senor'un nerede olduğunu bilip bilmediğini sorarken Görevli gülümseyerek genç kadını süzer, ardından ofisinde olduğunu söylerken Mona Senor'un asistanı olarak bakması gereken ilk yerin ofis olduğunu düşünemediği için kendisine kızsa da Görevliye teşekkür ederek arkasını dönüp merdivenlere yönelir. Ancak bir adım sonrasında arkasından seslenen genç adama döndüğünde Görevli gözlüklerini oturtarak kapıyı çalmadan girmesini tavsiye eder, Mona genç adama bir kez daha teşekkür ederek merdivenlere yönelir.

Senor'un ofisinin önüne geldiğinde bir saniye kadar tereddüt etse de ardından yavaşça kapıyı açıp sessizce içeriye süzülür, kapıyı arkasından kapatırken önündeki manzara genç kızı gülümsetir. Nex kanepede yan dönmüş, uyuyor, Senor ise sırtını onun uyuduğu kanepeye yaslayarak uyuyakalmış, kucağında minik siyah bir tüy yumağı kıvrılmış, yatıyordur. Mona onları uyandırmaya kıyamayarak odadan üstlerine örtecek bir şeyler almaya gider, bulduğu ince şeyleri alarak geri dönerken kapıya geldiğinde James'in kendisini izleyen gözleriyle karşılaşır.

James odasının kapısından kendisine bakan asistanının elindekileri gördüğünde içi bir an sıcak bir mutlulukla dolar, hiçbir şey söylemeden yaklaşmasını işaret ederken Mona ona uyarak sessizce yanlarına gelir ve elindekilerden birini James'e uzattıktan sonra diğerini Nex'in üzerine örter. James kendisine verileni bir kenara bıraktıktan sonra elini kedisinin üzerine getirir, hayvanı okşarken Norris gözlerini açarak mavi bakışlarla çevreyi süzer, sonra da gerinerek yeniden yerleşirken Mona kapıya yönelir, James arkasından seslendiğinde ise dönüp Senoruna bakar.

" Gitme."

James, Mona'nın önce şaşkınlıkla açılan sonra da sıcak bir gülümsemeyle dolan gözlerine bakarken genç kadına yanına oturmasını söyler, Mona ilerleyerek James'in yanına çökerken, James onu önemseyen insanlarla bir odada olmanın nasıl hissettirdiğini unutmuş olduğunu fark eder, bu küçücük odada ailesiyle oturmanın ona yetebileceğini düşünse de koruması gereken bir _evren_ i var, iç çekerek Mona'nın omzunun üstünden uyuyan Nex'e bakar.

Mona, yorgun adama nasıl olduğunu sormanın ne kadar saçma olacağının farkında Senor'unun konuşmasını bekleyerek öylece yanında oturur, yanında olduğunu hissettirmeye çalışırken sadece bir süre önce Senor'un ofisinde böyle oturabileceğini hayal bile edemediğini düşünerek sarışın adama bakar.

İkisi bir süre öyle sessiz otururken zaman bu odadakiler için sanki durmuş, zamandan çalan üç insan ve bir kedi olarak belki de huzurlu son dakikalarını yaşıyorlar, anın tadını çıkarırlar. Bir süre sonra Mona karşıdaki duvarın her karışını ezberlediğini düşünmeye başlarken James'in sessizliği bölen sesini duyar.

" Ondan Nex diye bahsediyorsun."

Mona, kendisine bakmadan kedisini okşayan Senor'una yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle bakar, kendisi de sarışın adamın sessizliği bozmasına mı yoksa sessizliği bozduğu konuya mı şaşırdığını bilemezken yanındaki adam bakışlarını genç kadına kaldırarak açıklar.

" Bana her zaman Senor diyorsun. Bir konuşmada benden bahsederken bile... Ama ondan Nex diye bahsediyorsun. İlk geldiği günden beri..."

Mona bunun kötü mü olduğunu sorduğunda James yeniden kedisine dönerek kötü olmadığını, sadece kıskandığını söyler, genç kadının şaşkın ifadesini ise görmez ama hissederken gülümseyerek konuşur.

" Kendini bana yakın hisseden insanlar ve elbette, benim kendime yakın hissettiğim insanlar bana James derler, Mona. Ama sen ısrarla Senor diyorsun."

" Görevli de Senor diyor!"

James hararetle kendini savunmaya çalışan genç kadına hafifçe gülerken Mona da hafifçe gülümser. James güzel noktaya değindiğini ancak geri adım atmayacağını söyler.

" Sen bana Senor demekten vazgeçene kadar ben de sana Miss... Sahi soyadın neydi senin?"

Mona ona ilk günden beri ismiyle seslenen Senor'unun soyadını unutmuş gibi davranmasıyla gülümseyerek _Eidel_ diye cevap verir, James bunun üzerine gözlerinin devirerek genç kadına döner.

" O halde Miss Eidel diyeceğim. Oyunumuz başladı."

Genç kadın itiraz ederek bir anda ona ismiyle hitap edemeyeceğini söylediğinde James _bir anda_ olmadığını bir süredir burada olduğunu hatırlatır, Mona alt dudağını ısırarak sarışın adama bakarken James onun ailesinden olduğunu hatırlatarak ailesinden kime _siz veya Senor_ dediğini sorar, sözlerinin Mona'yı etkilediğini görürken genç kadın gözlerini kapatarak içini çeker.

Sessizlik çalan kapıyla bölünüp Astrid'in kapıdan uzanan başı görülürken Mona bunu kaçmak için bir fırsat olarak görür, özür dileyerek kalkar ve Astrid'le giderken James arkasından gülümseyerek bakar. Ardından mavi gözlerini uyuyan adama çevirdiğinde onun kendisine bakan evren mavisi gözleriyle karşılaşır.

" Ailen genişlemeye başlıyor."

Norris tembelce gerinerek kalkıp James'in çevresinde dolaşmaya başlarken yorgun Senor gülümseyerek Nex'i düzeltir.

" _Ailemiz_ genişlemeye başlıyor."


End file.
